Strike A Pose
by XanthanGummies
Summary: AU where Kurt and Blaine are rivaling supermodels. Got the idea from tumblr but sadly cant find who posted it. It's PG-13 for now but later get's smutty...like a lot. Btw Sebastian's in it because I love Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"So are you two dating?" Chelsea asked wanting every single detail on the nature of their relationship.

"Were you not listening?" Kurt Hummel interjected. "I. Don't. Like. Him." He banged on the arm of his alabaster suede chair on each syllable.

The audience laughs. Kurt sat back smugly knowing that the audience loved his charismatic personality.

"And why not?" Chelsea leaned in.

"He is just...not my type." Kurt smiled trying to put it lightly. "And Blaine, if you're watching- and I know you are-, the next time you take my hair gel I'll report you to the police."

"Ohhh." goes the deep groan of the audience.

He shuts the TV off.

"Can you believe him?" Blaine Anderson blasted. "I took his gel once. Once! And he's going around saying it like I've done it countless times." He said in rage. "I can't go to a GQ photo shoot with sex hair."

"Blaine, honey, you've done it so many more times than once." Allandra, his hair dresser, pointed out. She squirted his luxury shampoo into her hands and rubbed it into his curly black hair. "But, I know, having hot sex with a guy that you, in the public's eye, hate can be tricky to hide." She tilted his head back to wash the shampoo out. "So ya gotta do what ya gotta do."

"Shut the hell up, Ally." He said as his head was lowered into the washing bowl. "I'm not even sober half the time so you can't hold me to anything."

"If you keep drinking like that you'll lose your abs and your sanity." She sprayed his head with soothing warm water.

Blaine sighed. "I can't stop. I get invited to too many parties."

Ally walks across the room to retrieve a towel and wraps it around Blaine's hair. "Have you ever tried- I don't know- talking to him _without_ alcohol in your system?" She wrapped a smaller towel around his neck to catch any stray drops of water.

"Are you kidding?" He scoffed. "He's even more irritating when I actually know what he's saying."

"Okay, then as the best friend you've got, I _have _to tell you that you need to." She said. "Because you're the kind of drunk that does what his sober self wants to do so badly but is worried about what _they'll_ say."

Blaine stood up and faced her with the towel wrapped upward on his head. "So..?"

"That means your subconscious wants Kurt." She explained. "_You _want Kurt."

"You're out of your mind." Blaine made a gesture with his hands and walked out of the room.

"Blaine, you forgot your robe." She shouted as he left. "No he didn't." She realized when he didn't come back. She snickered at the thought of him walking around backstage that signature Blaine Anderson 'Bitch, I'm flawless' look on his face.

Allandra Wells, or Ally as she likes to be called, and Blaine Anderson had been best friends ever since she skipped two grades and showed up at his school as a fourteen year old sophomore. Blaine had been so deep in the closet then, like behind the coats and everything, and she helped him get out. They were actually dating when he told her. One night artificially-straight Blaine tried to have sex with her but was overwhelmed by the swelled chest and the thought of being inside of a vagina. Then he fainted- like that's not gay. When he woke up she was right there like she had never left.

"Blaine?" She felt him move but wondered if he was awake.

"Hey, Ally." He rubbed his eyes in that adorable way he always did. "I'm so sorry." He sighed.

"I didn't even wanna have sex, babe." She said. "You think I wanna end up like my mother?"

Ally's mother was a prostitute and Ally was the result of her skipping a pill. Her dad was an ex-gang member bum asshole who never lifted his lazy bottom off of their tacky living room couch. Ally didn't know about any uncles, aunts, grandparents. She never felt like a family when she was with her parents. They always made her feel like a mistake.

"N-no. No. God no." He stuttered. "I just-"

"Thought I was ready? Thought you were ready?" She said like she could read minds. He had no answer. "You need to stop listening to those guys you hang out with, Blaine. I would say friends but I know they're not."

"Puck and Sam?" Blaine tried to defend them. "They're totally my friends."

"If they were your friends you would have told them that you didn't wanna have sex." She told him. "And I'm pretty sure they would have been fine with it."

"What makes you think I'm not ready?" He said all defensively.

"You fainted, Blaine." Ally felt like she was describing color to a blind man. Everything was so obvious, yet he couldn't see it. "But I understand. It's overwhelming and kinda scary."

"Scary?" Blaine didn't get what she meant by that considering all most kids are feeling before sex is excitement.

"Scary knowing that I could get pregnant and have to drop out of school or, again, be like my mom." She said. "School, my brain, is all I have going for me. Otherwise I'm just another hood rat from DC with a ghetto-ass made up name that no one's ever going to take seriously unless I show them."

"You're so smart and open minded and beautiful." Blaine spilled. "You could do anything. Even bring me to my senses."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"I love you." Blaine blurted out. "But when I was kissing you last night, and all the other times I kiss you, it didn't feel like I think it should feel."

"With tongue? Cause you know I find that kinda nasty because you always seem to taste like-"

"No." Blaine shook his head. "With passion. With me wanting more and you not stopping me." Ally didn't say anything and she wasn't offended, she just listened. "Like-like I would d-do with a guy." Blaine hesitated.

Again, she just sat and waited for him to say it, to admit it. "I'm gay." he confessed. "I'm fucking gay." he bowed his head and started to cry. Blaine Anderson was crying. 'I don't give a shit about anything' Anderson was crying.

"And I'm black." She shrugged. "Seventy years ago people said we couldn't amount to anything but here we are smart as hell, and strong as ever." She wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Being gay is just an opportunity to show them that you're better than everyone else because if they think you _can, _they won't pay you any mind. But if there's something _wrong"- _she enhanced the word with air quotes- "with you; it'll make it make it all the more unbelievable."

"I don't want my sexuality to make me special." Blaine said.

"It doesn't." She confirmed. "But that's how everyone else sees it so we have to work harder to show that that's not the only thing we are. You're an amazing person, Blaine. Use that to your advantage."

"You're so smart." Blaine admired. Blaine took her into her arms. "When we graduate next year we should go to New York." He said still in the embrace.

"For what?" Ally didn't let go.

"You could probably go to some kick ass college with your grades." His jaw was moving up and down on her shoulder. "And I really wanna go into design. New York's like perfect for both of us."

"Where have you been?" Ally said when the angry super model stormed back in the room half an hour after he stormed out. "We have two hours till the show and we still have to prep."

"I needed a break from your enormous brain." He said gesturing for her to get out of his chair.

"So you went to get some enormous c-?" She was interrupted but noticed some residue on the side of his mouth.

"That is no business of yours." He sat down in his chair and snapped his fingers. "C'mon. Chop chop. We only have two hours."

"You're such a whore." Ally grinned while wiping his sexually stained lips.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"This is my dressing room?" Sebastian Smythe scoffed. "I have to share it?"

"Hey this is a low profile show, kid." The stage manager said. "Your just getting out there so you have no right to complain." He patted the taller boy's back and walked away.

Sebastian walked into the room. A boy with black hair was sitting in a chair in his underwear getting made up by an underdressed African American girl. They stopped talking when he entered. "Who the hell are you?" The guy said.

"Sebastian. Who the hell are _you_?" He snapped back.

"Blaine." He looked the man up and down trying to put on that 'I'm not impressed' face. "Now get out."

"I could say the same thing." Sebastian put his hand in the pockets of his grey slacks and had a smug look on his face. "Now apparently I have to share this room with you. And I'm not doing that so you can mosey your little pretty-boy ass down the hall"- Sebastian moved his fingers like they were walking- "and get another."

"Oh hell no." Blaine protested. "Who the fuck paired me up?" He popped up out of his chair, grabbed his robe, and stormed out of the room. You could hear his booming voice in the hall as he threw a hissy fit over the inconvenient room arrangements.

"Are all you guys bitches?" Ally casually asked while picking at her chipped nail polish.

"No, just me." Sebastian smirked, locked the door and started taking his clothes off. "So I'm assuming my wardrobe's in here too."

Ally gazed at Sebastian's bare body. He was so tall and everything was so _long_. He started looking through one of the racks. "Are you gay?" She didn't_ necessarily_ think she had to ask because alot of the models were gay but Sebastian was confusing her with all the flirty faces.

"Yes, so don't even think about it." He pointed his finger. "These clothes are for some kind of dwarf or something. Are these mine?"

This was the first time Ally ever heard anyone that wasn't her or Kurt comment on Blaine's 'vertical impairment'. "Right?" She agreed. "Um, check the closet. There were some extra racks in there."

Sebastian went to the closet when Ally noticed that his legs weren't waxed and his nails weren't manicured. "Where the hell are you from where you don't have to wax?" She said popping a piece of gum in her mouth. She walked over to him, knelt down and felt his legs mesmerized at how hairy they were. "I mean we could shave it for this show but it's gonna grow back quick as hell."

"Don't touch me." Sebastian shook her off his leg.

"They don't have enough rooms for everyone." Blaine came back in the room with his arms raised halfway to the sky. "Why the hell am I doing this show then?"

"Because half of it is underwear." Ally pointed out. Blaine would never miss a chance to be half naked.

"Why are your legs so hairy?" Blaine noticed almost as soon as Ally did.

"I'm from Paris." Sebastian boasted. "We don't shave there."

"Ew."

"You want me to wax you?" Ally offered. "The stage director will be on your ass if he sees a hair sticking out of your _knuckle_."

"I don't get my own make up girl?" Sebastian complained.

Ally rolled her eyes, took his hand, and insisted he come with her. Sebastian Smythe might have been one of the rudest people she had ever met but he was from France so that explained that. But she knew it was just a shell. In high school Blaine was a bitch to just about everyone but her. He was just afraid, though, of people finding out about his sexuality. He was afraid of people getting to know him so he pushed them all away.

"Okay." She said closing the door and locking it. "Lay on the table."

"This is awfully sexual." Sebastian smirked lying on the table.

"Shut the hell up." Ally commanded. "Now this might hurt since you've never done it before."

"I hate this country." Sebastian breathed.

"But before we do this, I have to ask you something." Ally started prepping his skin. "There's a party hosted by Isabelle Wright from tonight. Will you come?"

"Who the fuck's that?" Sebastian spat.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes." She wrote down address so he could take it on the way out. "Now, again, this is most likely going to hurt so...brace yourself."

"Ayyyyyy!" Everyone screamed as Blaine took his fifth body shot off of some random chick at the bar. The music was pumping louder than anyone could think—because no one was thinking- and _everyone _was drunk.

"Heeyy, Kurt." Blaine leaned on his enemy like they were friends. "Wanna get outta here?"

"Blaine, your drunk." Kurt denoted. "Get off."

"What's wrong?" Kurt could barely understand the boy next to him that had suddenly become limp. "Don't you wanna get on this?"

"Of course I do" Kurt said lifting Blaine's head off of his shoulder. "but I really need to impress Isabelle right now."

Kurt stuck his neck out and started skimming the place as he set eyes on his destined boss-to-be. "There she is." He smiled, took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"You're straight?" Blaine yelled, fuddled and confused, as his designated sex partner walked away from him.

"I'm not." Blaine looked around like the voice came from the sky.

"Over here." Sebastian grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "God, you are so,drunk." He waved his hand up in down to push the stench of Blaine's breath in the other direction. He smiled.

"Even though you're like three feet tall," Sebastian reminded. "you're still pretty cute"

Blaine just looked at him with those huge happy green eyes and a comically large smile and waited for him to say something else like the only language drunk Blaine understood was dirty talk.

Sebastian averted his eyes then looked back at Blaine. "What?"

"Will you drive me home?" Blaine flirted. He ran his fingers down Sebastian's exposed chest and started unbuttoning the remaining buttons. "I mean I only live like three bloc-" He paused. "Wait, where are we again?"

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at the adorable drunken mess in front of him andhe _clearly _needed a ride home. So Sebastian took this fuddled dwarf's hand and weaved him in and out of all the drunken party people.

"Where are you two going?" Ally stopped the two just when he thought he could get out of there without anyone noticing. She took a sip of her soda. She's not yet legal.

"He's tired." Sebastian excused. "Just taking him home."

"You mean he's horny so you're going to go fuck him in my apartment?" Blaine and Ally had been roommates ever since they hitchhiked out there. "You have two hours." She walked away knowing full and well what was going on. Then she realized what was going on wasn't going on with the usual person. "Wait, where's Kurt?" She pulled them back to her.

"Oh, he's straight now." Blaine garbled leaning over like his legs were jello.

Ally didn't even react. She had seen Blaine like this so many times it was like reruns. She had seen it so much but there was nothing else to watch. She just patted his scruffy hair and said "Have fun."

"You are so hot." Blaine breathed in between kisses. Blaine tasted like cosmos and boys. Sebastian licked his lips to savor the unique fast and started to open up the shorter man's shirt. Blaine did the same. Both men were bare chested and beautifully toned like the models they were. When Sebastian removed Blaine's shirt he grabbed him by the waist line into the bedroom he thought was his- he was right by the way, if you were wondering.

Sebastian pushed him on the bed and landed on top of him. "I know." He finally replied to Blaine's compliment in a way that Blaine had only heard from him.

Sebastian continued his trek down his little body with a trail of sloppy kisses marking his path. "What's your name again?" He stopped.

"Uhh...Blaine." He hesitated trying to remember considering he was drunk and very much distracted.

"Okay, Blaine." Sebastian smirked. "You want me to blow you?" He breathed hot air on his little belly button hairs that were just starting to sprout again. He teased the buttons on his jeans only touching the bulge lightly through them.

"Yes.."Blaine whined jerking his hips upward aching for more friction. Sebastian quickly removed the shorter man's jeans, then just as quickly maneuvered back up to his lips, grinding his hips against his, purposely not giving him what he really needed. Blaine began bothering Sebastian's belt trying desperately to get it unbuckled but Sebastian waved his hand away.

"I do that." He said into his lips. His dominating personality took him over with everything he did. He just couldn't stand being on the bottom- ever. "Okay?"

"Okay."

Sebastian leaned over to to the top drawer of the dresser next to the bed and saw an array of bow ties. He grabbed some of the only actual neck ties in the drawer, went back to Blaine, the drawer still open, and tied his wrists to the black metal rod at the head of his bed to prevent his hands from straying.

He reached one hand down into Blaine's bright red boxer briefs, gripped his erection, and started stroking. Blaine sighed heavily. He had had a boner all night, mostly because drunk Blaine was turned on by just about anything, and he was desperately waiting for relief.

Sebastian got up on his knees and started to undo his belt buckle right in front of Blaine's face. Blaine sat up, leaning against the bed watching as Sebastian teased the hell out him. He was still hard but didn't dare try and break his restraints because Sebastian made it very clear that he was the one in charge. Sebastian took off his jeans and started rubbing his bulge through his underwear. He threw his head back in pleasure. "You want this, Blaine?"

Blaine jutted his head out desperate to have him in his mouth. "Yes.."

Sebastian, for once, did as Blaine had asked. He kneed himself little closer to him, let himself out, and shoved it in between those succulent pink lips. If Blaine could smile he would've but all he could do was lie there and let Sebastian fuck his mouth. Sebastian ran his hands through his messy black curls. "Good boy..."

Blaine couldn't stroke him but he could still move his head. He twisted and turned his head completely devouring his partner. He had don't this so many times before with Kurt, even with the ties- those ties actually. This actually kinda gave him deja vu for second but he snapped out of it when Sebastian withdrew. "You ready?" Sebastian kissed him.

Blaine rapidly nodded his head. Sebastian reached over to Blaine's night stand and grabbed a halfway full bottle of lube and an accordion of condoms. He smothered his hands in the slippery liquid and shoved three fingers into Blaine straight away, assuming he'd done this before. Blaine squirmed as Sebastian hit that spot every time he thrust his long, limber fingers into him. Sebastian leaned forward to kiss the beautiful boy under him and, at the same time, entered Blaine's tight hole.

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered almost loud enough to be heard.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, I'm twenty one. I'm currently working as a model in any show that'll hire me." Kurt chuckled. "Umm but I really want to be on the other side of fashion. Ya know? I really-"

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Rachel Berry walked in their makeshift living room wearing a large collared shirt that obviously wasn't hers.

Kurt put his hand on his hip. "I'm practicing for my interview."

"For what?" Rachel asked. "You already have a job." She walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Modeling is not a legitimate job." Kurt explained. "It doesn't require any skill or knowledge. Just beauty, that of which I am lucky enough to be blessed with, but that's the thing. Only the lucky can do it. I actually want to have a steady _job_."

"Oh." Rachel understood why Kurt would want this. He had always been an over achiever in high school. "Then what do you want to be?"

"I want to start with internship at ." He said with that giddy smile of his.

"That's great, Kurt." Rachel said reluctantly. "But what qualifications do you have to work in fashion? You go to a performing arts school."

"Your lack of faith is disdaining." Kurt said. "I directed the costume design in that student film last year. Oh! And when the Adam's Apples did their musical tribute to Oklahoma. Yeah, I did that."

"Student film? _Show choir?_" Rachel said it like Kurt was crazy. "Kurt Hummel, you can do better than that." She knew that he could.

"I _know that,_ Rachel, but there haven't exactly been alot of opportunities." Kurt plopped down on the couch. Rachel was killing his optimism. He sighed. "I just need this, okay? If this works out, I _can _do better things."

"Well, then we will do whatever we can to make sure you get that internship." Rachel smiled.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Oh, I think that's Brody." Rachel raised her voice on the last syllable of her boyfriend's name. She put on her giddy little smile and pranced her way to the door but her lips went back to the normal position when she saw who was standing in her doorway. "Oh."

Kurt, on the couch, shifted his body to adjust his view of the door.

"He's not available." Rachel said blandly. Rachel never approved of Kurt and Blaine being each other's sex bunnies. Kurt would always talk about Blaine like he was some kind a god. He was was obviously in love with him and Blaine was obviously not. Rachel didn't want Kurt throwing his heart away on someone who wouldn't do the same for him.

"Very funny." Blaine sneered. "I can see him on the couch." He moved Rachel out of the way and let himself in. "Kurt." He looked at him and kept walking until he arrived at the part of their apartment that was designated as Kurt's and Kurt followed like a puppy. Rachel gave him a disapproving look.

"Blaine, as much as I love unscheduled sex, isn't it a little early?" Kurt opened the window to show that the sun was still brightly shining.

"I want you." He breathed inching closer to Kurt.

"Holy crap, your sober." Kurt took a whiff of his breath. He backed away scared of what this meant. Blaine was never sober when they hooked up. It was their agreement- to keep love out of the equation.

"I just woke up." Blaine closed the door. Kurt glanced at the clock. "I had the craziest dream though." Blaine knelt down to the floor and started talking directly to Kurt's crotch. "I hooked up with a guy from the show I'm doing this weekend." He slowly unzipped his his pants and continued. "He tied me up and you blew me off for some chick named Isabelle. It was weird." He quietly laughed and pushed Kurt's pants down into a puddle around his feet.

"Wait, were w-" Blaine grabbed his bulge and he sorta lost focus. "Blaine- Blaine. That was yesterday, in _real _life."

"Really?" He pulled his underwear to the ground to join his pants. He wasn't so much invested in the conversation as he was in Kurt's body parts. He just knew that Kurt liked to talk and that was the only way till lure him in when they were having sober sex. "Hmm." He shrugged then stuffed Kurt's cock in his mouth.

"Blaine, st-stop stop it. Blaine." Kurt had never refused a blowjob, because Blaine better than anyone- even himself-, but he felt threatened by Sebastian. He knew Blaine would sleep with anyone, even a chick if he was buzzed enough, but never when _he_ was one of the options. He backed away to leave Blaine on the floor and his dick hanging out. He zipped himself back up, still unrelieved, and sat on his bed. "You slept with him?"

"Why do you care?" Blaine spat, still a little bitter about him pulling away.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" After thinking for a second about what would be an appropriate answer, Kurt decided to avoid his question.

"I have no desire for one." He said simply. "And why the hell would I need one?"

"Ya know." Kurt thought. "Someone to love you when you're _not_ underneath them."

"I've topped plenty of times." He joined him on the bed.

"Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine sneaked another sliver of sexual innuendo into yet another could've-been meaningful conversation. "I'm serious. Why can't-" He paused and took a deep breath. "- Why can't we be together?"

"This is why we don't do this sober." Blaine realized. He could feel Kurt's eyes locked onto him. He could feel all the hurt and neglect he so generously showered him with. He just couldn't look at him straight. "You start asking questions that don't have to do with my dick and I don't have answers."

"Is sex all you want from me?" Kurt started to speak a bit louder. Blaine's face was still directed at the floor. "Cause if it is then you're a fucking coward, Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine still didn't look at him. He could hear the shaking in Kurt's voice that meant he was on the verge of crying and he hated seeing tears stream out of those beautiful blues he had, especially if he was the cause of them.

"Well you can't just come over here demanding it like I'm gonna fucking give it to you every time you feel your dick twitch!"

Then Blaine just walked out. Kurt's light tenor voice got all raspy when he yelled and he hated it. He didn't say a word to him he just left.

"Where the fuck were you?" Ally spat when she saw Blaine walk into the dressing room. "You have a show in two hours, babe."

Sebastian was just sitting there making creepy sexy eye contact with Blaine.

"I was at Kurt's." He said softly as he closed the door.

Sebastian's smile faded. "Who's Kurt?"

Ignoring Sebastian's question, she walked over to Blaine, placed a finger under his chin, and pushed it up. "What'd he say?"

She knew that Kurt was the only who could ever make him feel bad about _anything_. "Nothing." he shook his head and lightly moved Ally out of the way. "I'm gonna take a shower and then you can dress me up and whatever." He picked up a towel and walked into the adjacent bathroom.

"Who's Kurt?" Sebastian repeated.

Ally rummaged through the vanity drawers for a foundation that matched his slightly-paler-than-Blaine's complexion. "None of your business."

"None of _my_ business?" Sebastian jeered. "Ihad my dick up his ass. How is it none of my business? I mean, if he has a boyfriend, I don't care."

Ally kept holding bottles of makeup up to his face, still trying to find a match. "Shut up."

After the show Sebastian, Ally and Blaine both went their separate ways. Sebastian constantly tried to get in Blaine's pants but he couldn't think about anything but Kurt. The question kept on ringing in his ears. _Why don't you have a boyfriend? Why don't I have a boyfriend?_, he thought.

"I hate Kurt." He said while taking his shoes off when they stepped into their apartment. "He's so fucking ungrateful." He went to the kitchen and Ally followed. "I told him that when we first started doing this. That I was never gonna love him and he would just have to get the fuck over it."

Ally was confused. "Did I miss something?"

"Should I get a boyfriend?" Blaine looked down. He had asked this question three times before. When he first met Kurt, when he got gonorrhea, and when he went to his lesbian friend's fake wedding. Everytime he asked the question it was usually followed by tears and hugs and Blaine remaining single.

"Yes." She said. "You should get a boyfriend." She walked across the room, picked up a box of tissues, and held it for him knowing full and well that tears would come.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Because you're very capable of loving one and you deserve someone to love you back. You've got two boys who'd fight over you if they ever met. All you have to do is pick one, babe."

"Who should it be?" He looked up at her.

"Don't ask me, hun."


End file.
